


Caught

by coffeegrump



Series: Never So Happy to Have Been Caught [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Spideychelle, about damn time, the nerds are getting naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegrump/pseuds/coffeegrump
Summary: Peter was supposed to call MJ before he came home from patrol. He doesn't, and comes home to a surprise from her that leads to some frisky business, to the joy of both.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with that Spideychelle bullshit.
> 
> [Edited 7/27: Fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes, and made inconsequential changes to the story so it flows better.]

It was past midnight and Michelle was bored. She’d been reading, waiting for Peter to call and tell her he was on his way back. She would stay over sometimes, waiting up to make sure the dumbass didn’t hurt himself while he was out being a superhero. She hadn’t planned on finishing her book tonight, so when she was done and put it in her bag, she didn’t have a backup. She sighed and flopped back on Peter’s bed. Might as well get cozy and daydream until he comes back.

Sometimes she wondered how she’d gotten herself into this mess. Her best friend is fucking Spider-Man. It’s been three years and every now and then that would still throw her through a loop, like when she saw him on the news, or when she’d see him looking beat up and hurt. He worried her more than she cared to admit.

He was her best friend, and somehow she’d fallen hopelessly in love with the dork. It happened slowly, mostly because she was in denial of her feelings. It was his dumb little smiles, and enduring kindness. The way he ran a hand through his hair when he was nervous. How his eyes sparkled sometimes when he got excited about something he loved. It was the way he remembered the small things. The way he was devoted and loyal to his family and friends, she was pretty sure the moron would die for her. It was that smile he only gave to her, the one that made her feel warm and gave her butterflies fluttering inside. It was all of him. She was hopeless.

She cared for him far too much. She may have loved him, but she’d never tell him. It would change things. The risk of losing his friendship was too great. He meant the world to her, she’d die if she lost him. So being friends was good enough for her.

So what if she wanted to kiss him every time he smiled? She could deal with it. It didn’t matter that he could make her heart skip a beat with the ways he looked at her. She could handle it. So maybe when they get really close she shivers a little, that doesn’t matter. She could manage herself. Just a friend.

Only sometimes, it got so hard to ignore her feelings when they spent time together. She hid those emotions when they were alone, overflowing with frustration the moment she would leave. It was too much. She was going to break eventually. Right now she was kind of glad to be alone, spared the turmoil of emotions that filled her when he was near.

Michelle was alone in his room, and on his bed by herself. She wished she could be with him in his bed. She wished he would do things to her on this bed. Her thoughts were filled with longing to kiss him, to run her hands all over him. Fantasies of tangling her fingers in his hair and his lips on her neck.

MJ sighed. The more she thought about what she wished she could do with Peter, the more turned on she got. She began trailing her hands along her body, imaging him running his hands all over her. She needed to get rid of this built up tension before it killed her. Michelle was certain what she was about to do fell into the category of perverted and creepy, but she was too far gone to really care.

She hiked up her sweater to reveal the top of her leggings. She bit her lip as she trailed a hand down her skin. She paused briefly and told herself she shouldn’t be doing this, but her body obviously disagreed, hand pushing under the waistband of her leggings. She rested her hand above her heat for a moment, imagining it was Peter’s fingers that were brushing against her panties, and she shuddered. She rubbed herself softly through the fabric. There was no going back now.

Michelle groaned as she pulled her hand up to slip it into her panties. She gave herself some teasing touches along the lips before massaging her inner folds gently, she was already wet. She closed her eyes and pictured Peter looking at her with a hungry gaze and his hand between her legs. Oh, how she longed for him to look at her that way. She whined a bit at the thought and picked up her pace, adding some nice light pressure.

She had her other hand gripping the bed to ground herself. The sheets smelled like him, and it was intoxicating. She fisted the fabric and pulled it up to her face, practically inhaling his scent. MJ moaned, it made it feel like he was all around her. She rubbed herself with earnest, fingers swirling on her clit.

MJ let out small huffs and moans and her breathing became labored, her eyes shut tight in concentration. She was losing focus on everything but pure feeling and thoughts of Peter. If she had been paying attention, she might’ve heard the apartment door open and close. She might’ve heard the footsteps heading to the bedroom. She might’ve seen the bedroom door open.

“Holy shit.” Peter half shouted in surprise. She definitely heard that.

MJ’s eyes shot open and flew over to take in Peter standing in the doorway. She gasped and curled in on herself a bit, pulling her hand out of her pants so quickly that there was an audible snap when the elastic hit her skin. She sat up and scooted back against the headboard like she was trying to escape. She was panting still, skin burning with blush.

Peter was still standing there dumbstruck and MJ tried to form any sort of thought about how to explain this. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking for words.

“I was... Um…” she started and trailed off, embarrassed. There was absolutely no way to explain this. She nervously pushed her bangs away from her face, looking everywhere else but at him. Peter seemed to snap out of his daze.

“Am I dreaming?” he asked aloud to no one in particular, filled with disbelief. MJ shook her head slightly, staring at her knees in mortification.

“You’re so sexy.” He said suddenly, face shifting to a sort of wonder. MJ snapped her eyes back to him, and he slapped his hand over his mouth after he realized what he said. He prepared to apologize.

“Wait, what? I am?” she questioned, confused. That was not what she was expecting, at all. He’s not upset? Her brain was too fuzzy to decide if she should be shocked by this turn of events.

“Hell yeah.” He breathed. His eyes held a sense of awe as he met her searching gaze. The way he was looking at her was stirring up certain feelings, with her still in a haze of lust. She wasn’t really thinking straight yet, thoughts turning to words without a filter, fueled by want. She couldn’t meet his eyes when she asked him.

“You… wanna help me?” She glanced up at him through her eyelashes.

“Yes.” He answered instantly. She smiled shyly as he moved into the room, biting her lip when he got to the bed and crawled over to her.

Peter kneeled in front of her, meeting her eyes for a second before he was reaching out and pulling her face toward his. MJ felt like she could melt when their lips met. She couldn’t help but pour out all of her pent up passion into the kiss, quickly turning it rough and needy. He broke away before she could involve her tongue in the equation. She gave a small pouting whine that made him chuckle softly. Her pout was turned into a pleased sigh when he started kissing down her neck. His hands trailed down her sides, stopping at the waistband of her leggings.

“Can I?” he asked into her collarbone, leaning back to meet her eyes seriously.

“Please do.” MJ nodded, excited for whatever he had in mind. Peter began to tug down her leggings and panties. She lifted slightly to allow him to pull them down. He pulled them passed her knees, and then removed them one leg at a time almost teasingly slow. He sat back when he was done, gaze trailing up her long legs as he dropped the clothes to the floor.

“Beautiful.” He whispered, and nudged her knees apart gently. She complied, thighs falling to the side, lax and spread open. She was watching him with lidded eyes, biting her lip again when he began to scoot backward on the bed. She shivered in anticipation while he lowered onto his stomach and elbows, settling between her legs. She squeaked when he threaded his arms around her legs, fingers squeezing her hips as he pulled her closer. He took a moment to glance up and watch her hungry expression, before placing a kiss to her inner thigh.

MJ gave a pleased hum as he peppered both of her thighs with open mouth kisses. Peter started nipping and sucking on her skin, leaving marks she knew would be there tomorrow, proof that she wasn’t dreaming either. He moved to her center abruptly, causing MJ to let out a sharp gasp when he gave a slow lick from her entrance to her clit.

She slid her hands down her body, ending with her fingers brushing through his hair. He continued at a leisurely pace as she repeatedly ran her hands through his hair. Soft hums and quiet moans floated in the air. He glanced up and was met with a delicious half-lidded gaze. Those chocolate eyes watched him move, but her head dropped back when he changed his ministrations to swirling his tongue on her clit. He alternated between long licks and swirling, enticing appreciative groans from MJ.

He could tell she was getting close when her hips started twitching upward sporadically, like she was keeping herself from grinding into his face. He gripped her hips more firmly to keep her in place so he could focus. Squeezing her hips, he gave another strong lick, but this time he ended the motion with a brief and gentle suckle to her clit.

“O-oh my god. Yes.” MJ spoke in a breathy moan. Her hands unconsciously tugged at his hair, and Peter groaned against her body. She gave a quick whine when she felt the subtle vibration from his sound. Determined to hear more of her beautiful voice and tantalizing noises, he began a pattern of licking, swirling, and sucking.

MJ was panting, overwhelmed as she listened to the positively lewd sounds from Peter’s effort. Her moans had pitched almost to desperate squeals. He was pressing himself down into the mattress, trying to relieve some of the pressure that had become almost unbearable. Soon MJ was trembling and arching her back off of the bed. Hands pulled his hair and her toes curled while the burning heat overtook her, pleasure exploding through her nerves while she sucked in strained breaths. The way she softly mumbled his name was his new favorite sound, still working her during her release.

“S-stop. Too much.” She murmured after a while. Her whispered words gave Peter a bit of panic, thinking he’d done something wrong. He tried to back up and give her space, but her hands were still tangled in his hair. MJ noticed his expression and pulled him forward until his chin rested on her stomach, giving as much of an amused sigh her ragged breathing would allow.

“No, stay. Too good. So good. But too much.” She spoke quietly with a gentle smile, softly running her fingers through his hair. Peter relaxed against her and tried not to beam with pride. He failed horribly, and MJ gave a light giggle at his expression, using the sleeve of her sweater to wipe off his dorky face. They stayed like that until MJ’s breathing returned to normal, Peter drawing circles on her skin while she soaked in the afterglow.

After a few minutes, Peter moved to sit up. Her breath hitched as she noticed the very obvious bulge straining against his sweatpants. He followed her eyes and blushed when he realized what she was looking at. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t get a chance to form the words before MJ was in his space, meeting his eyes with a look full of want.

Michelle balled her fists in his shirt, pulling him forward to kiss him roughly, twisting them around and pushing Peter down into her previous spot. He gulped, suddenly nervous she crawled up his body until she was straddling him. She sat atop him, and his brain blanked.

He’s pretty sure his jaw dropped by the way MJ was smirking at him, but he couldn’t really help it. She was still wearing her sweater, but that’s all she’s wearing. She’s half naked and sitting on his lap. The sound of his brain fizzling was almost audible.

“Did I break you, Parker?” she questioned.

“Maybe.” He admitted hoarsely.

She responded with a sultry smile, and ground her hips into his. The soft cotton texture of the fabric felt good, and the leftover slickness from her earlier orgasm made it pleasant to slide over his clothed dick. She splayed her hands out against his chest to support herself as she rolled her body. She let her eyes slip closed to relish in the feeling, focusing on his quiet grunts and groans.

He let out a choked noise when he realized that MJ was so wet, he could feel it through his clothes. His hips bucked up into her on instinct. She gasped as he pushed up against her and managed to lift her slightly. Her lusty gaze caught his and he shivered.

“You should keep doing that.” She suggested breathlessly, and he gave a slight nod of agreement.

His hands found themselves gripping her waist, helping her grind in time with his moving hips. Each time Peter thrust, it was accompanied by a soft moan from MJ. His clothed dick rubbed against her clit, hot and hard. He felt like he was having difficulty breathing, watching MJ’s face lost in pleasure and the feeling of her on top of him.

Her arms started to tremble and she fell forward, laying on his chest. Peter hadn’t stopped moving, knowing she was close once again, and he was too. Her cheek pressed to his as she panted in his ear.

“Peter… need you.” her voice was a pleading moan. It took all of his mental willpower to not come right then.

“Wanted this for so long. Wanted you, MJ. You’re perfect. Strong and smart and brave. And god, you’re gorgeous. The best thing in my life. I-” His rambling turned into a frantic need to tell her how he felt. “I love you, Michelle.”

She tensed up with those last four words, an intoxicating wave of warmth and electricity crashing over her. Trembling and cooing moans into his ear, he finally broke. His movements stuttered and he came with a low moan, holding her tightly. They shook in each other’s arms, breathing ragged, as they fell into the relaxed contentedness that comes after. They laid in their little fog of bliss, quiet until MJ broke the spell and pulled back to meet his eyes.

“I love you, too.” She said with a soft smile, showing a very rare glimpse of vulnerability, but only for him.

MJ rolled off of him, standing a bit shakily and stretching, her sweater falling halfway down her thighs. She scooped up her leggings and underwear, then glanced around to find one of Peter’s hoodies. He watched as she grabbed the one hanging off the end of the bed, sniffing it before deeming it acceptable. She started to walk toward the door with her collected clothing, and he noticed that she was wobbling a bit while she walked.

“Hey MJ, you okay?” he sounded faintly concerned. She cringed internally, she didn’t want to admit anything embarrassing. It made her feel weak.

“Um, yeah. I’m just gonna go to the bathroom and clean up.” She jerked her thumb in the general direction and cleared her throat awkwardly before continuing “And change my sweater.”

He felt like she was keeping something from him, but she deflected his attention by glancing between his body and face. Whatever she saw caused her to blush and giggle sheepishly.

“You might wanna change too… sorry ‘bout that.” She gestured vaguely to his pants, scurrying away as soon as the words left her mouth.

He looked down at himself as she left, and his lap was dark and wet from their activities. Very hot, in his opinion. He got up and dug around for another pair of sweats and fresh boxers. Michelle walked back in just after he’d finished changing, and she was still moving the same. He watched her sit back down and avoid his worried expression.

“Seriously, MJ, are you alright?” he asked, face shifting to a sort of mild panic. “I didn’t hurt you… did I?”

“No. You didn’t hurt me.” She assured.

“But wh-” he started, being cut off by a loud sigh for Michelle.

“Oh my god. Peter. I’m fine. I just… ugh. Tell anyone about this and you’re dead.” She threatened, which was met with a quick nod urging her to continue.

“I can’t believe I actually have to say this… I literally came so hard my legs are weak.” She admitted, exasperated with him.

“Oh wow.” He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and climbed back into his bed.

“Yeah, wow.” She repeated sarcastically. “C’mere.” She grabbed his hand to pull him to the under the covers with her. They cuddled up together, just basking in each other’s presence.

“If it makes you feel any better, I may or may not have had to read online about how to do _that_ the right way.” Peter said suddenly, causing MJ to snort.

“I was honestly curious how you could be so good at it, since I know this was the first time you’ve done pretty much anything.” She teased.

“Hey, you hadn’t done anything either.” He accused halfheartedly.

“Still a dork though.” She said, giving him a quick kiss.

“Your dork.” He countered with a goofy smile.

“Yeah, my dork.” She agreed, snuggling closer.

 

_Later…_

May sighed with relief as she shut the apartment door, tension seeping out of her bones as she soaked in the feeling of home. Night shifts were tough, and she didn’t particularly like them. Especially if she knew Peter was planning on patrolling. Luckily he had some really great friends, and for that May was thankful. Ned and MJ would often take turns staying at their apartment when May couldn’t be there. It gave her peace of mind to know Peter was always looked after. She still ended up checking on him every night anyway, he was still her baby boy after all.

May pushed open his bedroom door, only mildly surprised by the sight in front of her. Peter was sleeping peacefully for the first time in what seemed like forever, and it was obvious why. He was curled around Michelle protectively, hugging her to him in his sleep. Michelle was lazily sprawled out in his grasp, one arm dangling off of the bed. The blankets were tangled and bunched around them.

May noticed that neither of them seemed to be wearing what she’d seen them in earlier that day. A quick glance around the room revealed clothing tossed haphazardly onto the floor. She wasn’t sure what exactly had happened, just that something did indeed happen between the two. She rolled her eyes, deciding to give Peter another one of those mortifying parent talks on sex later, just in case. For now, she’s just happy that he’s happy.

She quietly took out her phone to snap a picture of the couple illuminated in the light from the doorway. She backed out of the room and reclosed the door, moving to sit on the couch. May pulled up the group chat that was made specifically for this occasion and sent out a text.

_Spider-Mom: [photo attachment] To the surprise of no one, it finally happened._

She smiled, glad the kids figured it out. Took them long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it.
> 
> This was only proofread and edited by me, so apologies for any mistakes, I try.
> 
> [Edited 7/27: Fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes, and made inconsequential changes to the story so it flows better.]


End file.
